


our bed

by vdearest



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, au where they live together i guess, but even barely bc this is just fluffy and short, i am shit at tagging i am so sorry, short and sweet, they're gay your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdearest/pseuds/vdearest
Summary: Hi! Rummaging through my old files and posting old fics like this - Thank you for the people who let me know about the Sapnap/Bad thing, I'll make sure not to post anything that has romantic context with them! Again, if you liked this and want to see more, leave kudos or a comment! Love you all <3- dearest
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 57





	our bed

George sat on his gaming chair, tapping away. The light from the screen illuminated his face, and the boy yawned. It was way past 12pm already, but George wanted to get this done today. Squinting his eyes, he leaned closer to inspect the code. Everything seemed to be okay now, but when he had play tested it something had bugged.

Footsteps appeared behind him, and George already knew who they belonged to. Dream, or Clay, walked in, wearing only his pajama pants, hair messy and eyes tired. Looking at the screen from behind him, Clay wrapped his hands around the older boy.

– You’ve been keeping me awake.  
– Sorry about that, I’ll be done in a few.

Clay rolled his eyes, knowing that “in a few” in this case could mean either minutes or hours. Pressing closer to George, he leaned his head against the other one’s shoulder, making the other chuckle lightly. Dream smiled, pressing few kisses on the brunette’s neck.

– C’mon now, I can’t concentrate like this-  
– Do you really have to?

George opened his mouth for a witty answer, but then just stayed silenced. He leaned back for a bit, looking at the code on the screen. Clay let his hands wander the other’s torso, looking at the code too.

– It’s bugging. Still.  
– Have you checked it all?  
– Yeah, a few times- hey!

Clay smiled to himself as George gently slapped his hand, which had wandered under the brunette’s shirt. George was already blushing, and Clay wasn’t helping. Groaning, the older boy exclaimed:

– C’mon now, I have to figure this out.  
– Tomorrow…  
– No, now- D- Clay I- Okay then-

George chuckled against the blonde boy’s lips, pulling him closer. Soon he was out of the chair, and Clay pushed him against their shared bed behind the setup. Only the blue light from the computer streamed on the mattress, but even in the dark Clay could see George blushing beneath him.

Slowly and tenderly the blonde boy pressed against George, letting his fingers explore his sides. George was already shaking, melting beneath his touch. Clay smiled to himself, wanting more. Swifting his position slightly, he was now a bit further down. 

For a minute George let himself enjoy the sight before him. Clay, slightly illuminated by the blue light, like a glowing piece of heaven on top of him. His lungs felt empty when he laid his eyes on the blonde, and the heat beneath his skin raged on as Clay touched him.

Quietly muttering to George, Clay kept his pace slow. It was almost painful, but speedy enough for George to grab the sheets, gasping Clay’s name. And oh, how he loved to see it. His precious lover, finally unfolding before his very eyes. 

George locked his eyes with the man on top of him, and with that eye contact only Clay knew what he wanted. Carefully he parted George’s legs, making sure he was ready. 

There is a moment of pure silence before you kiss someone, and it never goes away. That’s what George thought about when Clay thrusted into him, at the same time pressing his lips against the brunette’s own. 

The kiss was a bit hasty, but still delicate and kind. Clay never stopped looking at his eyes, and even in the dark George could feel him smiling. Pinning him down, Clay intertwined their fingers. And for few minutes, that’s the only thing that George could think about.

In the dark room the two lovers morphed into one being, a being of love and desire. Their bodies moved in the same rhythm, and their pleasure was beautiful and almost sacred. And at last, when George reached his peak, there was Clay:

holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Rummaging through my old files and posting old fics like this - Thank you for the people who let me know about the Sapnap/Bad thing, I'll make sure not to post anything that has romantic context with them! Again, if you liked this and want to see more, leave kudos or a comment! Love you all <3
> 
> \- dearest


End file.
